Fire, Ice and Water
by orchir
Summary: Andy and Amy Are good friends with Jackson Overland Frost. They die and surprisingly wake up. But they're not the same. Rated T to be safe (I already posted this but had to redo it all thanks to a few mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! orchir here with an all new story. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters in it. I only own Andrew and Amanda. I do accept all reviews and comments so please feel free to speak your mind. I hope this story is a good one. If it isn't I apologize greatly.**

Andrew commonly called Andy and Amanda commonly called Amy laughed at a joke there friend Jackson Overland Frost (a.k.a Jack) told them Jack's sister Mary sat next to him putting on her ice skates. It was a cold winter day and everything was covered in snow. They had decided to go skating on their favorite pond when they bumped into Jack and Mary. Andrew being the eldest was in charge. If anything happened to Amy, Jack or Mary he would have to answer for it. **(A.N That was just a bit of a back story to tell you how they got where they are. But now back to the present.) **Jack helped Mary stand up and they headed out onto the lake With Andy and Amy on either side. They skated for a bit Before Jack suggested going to the other side of the lake. They reached the other side without noticing how thin the ice was. The second they slid onto it, it started cracking. Jack And Amy were seperated from Andy and Mary. Jack managed to push Amy off the ice and safely into a snow pile. Andy did the same with Mary so that only him and Jack were still on the ice. Jack grabbed a twisted branch and held it out to Andy. Before either of them could do anything though the ice broke underneath them and they both fell in. They could hear the girls screaming but couldn't register what they were saying. The last thing they saw before releasing their last breath's was the moon

* * *

Mary and Amy clung to each other crying. They didn't notice when their parents arrived until they were being questioned as to where the boys were.

"Th-they d-drowned," Mary sobbed as she clung onto Amy even more. "Th-they're d-d-dead."

There parents faces paled immensely as they pulled the two girls into a great big hug.

"It's going to be alright," Amy's mother tried to assure although her own voice betrayed her.

"No it's not! They're d-dead!" Amy sobbed digging her face into her father's neck. She looked up to see her's and Mary's parents crying silently.

Mary's father decided they should find the body's to bury them properly. They searched for a few hours but couldn't find anything. Mary left with her parents after a little bit still crying. Amy sat at the edge of the lake and her parents tried to comfort her before giving up and leaving. Amy sat there at the edge of the lake praying that Andy and Jack would Come to the surface alive, but nothing of that sort happened. She eventually left as silent tears glistened on her cheeks in the moonlight. Everyday after that Amy would come and sit at the edge of that lake and cry. Mary would come with Amy every once in a while but often found it to painful and would leave. One hot summer day Amy had decided to sit on a great big branch of a tree hanging over the middle of the lake instead of her normal spot. She heard a noise and looked to the tree trunk. Mary was climbing up the tree. Amy helped her out onto the branch and they talked about different stuff for a little bit. Amy stopped the conversation when she heard a cracking. She looked around till her eyes landed on the hilt of the branch they were sitting on. She tossed Mary onto another branch and prepared to jump herself. The branch broke and she went to jump but her dress got snagged on the branch. She was pulled beneath the surface of the water all the way down to the floor of the lake. She saw the moon and let out her last breath as everything went black.

**I already covered most everything but I'll go ahead and tell you one more thing. I'm awful at action scenes. There, got it out. Please comment and review and I'll update as soon as I can. Bu-bye**


	2. 301 years later

**Hey to all readers! I am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters in it. I only own Andy and Amy. Feel free to review. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Amy Flames sat at the edge of a pond somewhere in South Dakota watching a bunch of kids playing in the water. She had made this summer day extremely hot. She was the spirit of summer and fire after all, it was her job to make hot summer days. She'd occasionally start a forest fire when she was bored. But then that water spirit would show up and put it out. She'd never seen him. At least she guessed they were male. Her good friend Cupid had met him and was smitten with him. Cupid wasn't known to ever be smitten with someone, so when Amy heard her friend talking about the boy she was surprised. Cupid had been in plenty of relationships with other spirits but broke them off after a couple weeks. Amy wondered why the water spirit never bothered to meet the girl who started so many forest fires. _Well he is a water spirit. Fire and water don't fit together very well, _Amy reasoned. She lightly touched the pond and it immediately began to bubble around her finger. She sighed and retracted her finger so as not to make the water to hot for the children. She laughed when she remembered a prank she had pulled on the winter spirit Jack Frost a few years ago. It had been a cold Christmas eve and Jack Frost had had covered the City of St. Louis in a thick sheet of snow. Usually Amy would be somewhere warm and tropical in the winter but she had decided this was the last straw. That winter spirit had NO right to make everything so cold. Cold only gave people runny noses. She had gone to St. Louis and brought a summer blaze with her. She melted all his work and left before he could find her. Cupid told her that Jack Frost had been furious. Amy had laughed so hard she almost passed out. Of course the following summer Amy had made it a particularly hot day in Austin, Texas and then that winter spirit came and made it snow! How dare he to think he had the right to do something so awful! Amy had been furious! Cupid had told her that Jack Frost found it extremely funny and thought it would be a good idea to do it every summer. If Amy ever got her hands on him he would sorry for even considering doing something so awful! She already had to deal with that water spirit making it rain and cooling off her hot summer days, She didn't need it snowing as well! Jack Frost would pay if he ever did that. He had no right! But back to the present the sun was beginning to set and the kids were getting out of the water. Amy sighed. The kids were going home so there wasn't anything fun to do here. She made sure all the kids got home safely (Although no one had ever seen her she still would protect the kids) before heading to Burgess. That's where she woke up and so that's where she decided to live. She just wished that winter spirit would move away from HER town! She heard that the water spirit lived in Burgess to and even though she knew that fire and water don't go together, she was insulted he never even bothered to introduce himself. She found her favorite spot to sleep (A tree in front of the Bennett house) and was about to fall asleep when Cupid came flying as fast as a speeding rocket right at her. Amy didn't have anytime to move before Cupid slammed into her. They fell into a heap on the ground All the while Cupid was talking to fast for Amy to understand. Amy disentangled herself from Cupid and stood up before helping Cupid up. She tried to understand what Cupid was saying, but the mouth of the love spirit was going five hundred miles a second.

Amy put her hand over the mouth of her friend. "Calm down and tell me what you want to say SLOWLY," Amy said cautiously removing her hand from Cupid's mouth.

Cupid took a deep breath, Ruffled her angel wings, ran her long fingers through her strawberry blonde hair and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were pink instead of the excited red they had been a few moments ago. She took another deep breath before speaking. "Jack Frost Became a guardian."

Amy gasped. "Seriously?! That's so humiliating! Wait, you're pulling my leg aren't you?" Amy said.

"I'm not pulling your leg! He's seriously a guardian!" Cupid exclaimed.

"When?!" Amy demanded.

"Around Easter! I can't believe that I just heard about it! I'm usually one of the first one's to know this kind of stuff!" Cupid was beginning to freak out. "I gotta find new resources," she concluded.

Amy wasn't paying attention though. How Humiliating! Jack Frost was a guardian?! How dare he! Who ever gave HIM the right to be a guardian?! Oh, wait, The guardians probably did. Or was it the Man in the Moon that chose the guardians? Well whoever it was had NO right to make Jack Frost a guardian! He ruined summer for crying out loud! Amy started banging her head on the tree that served as her bed.

Cupid stopped her ramblings and stared at Amy. "Woah girl, don't bruise yourself," she said.

Amy groaned and leaned against the tree. "It's humiliating and degrading," she whined.

"Why are you so against Jack Frost?" Cupid asked.

Amy looked at Cupid as if it was obvious. "He's awful! Who in the world would like cold?" she said.

"I do," Cupid said. Amy glared at her. "You can't blame me! You have to agree that those eyes are so dreamy. And that smile!" Cupid Said with a sigh. "So kissable."

"I've never met him," Amy said.

"Well you should!" Cupid snapped. She stared off into space with a light smile playing on her face. "He's sssooooo dreeeaamy."

"I thought you liked the water spirit," Amy said knitting her eyebrows together.

"I do!" Cupid whined. "But that doesn't mean that Jack Frosts not dreamy," she stated. A sudden pout spread over her face. "But someone told him that he shouldn't date me. Who would do something like that to me?! He tries to avoid me now! When I get my hands on whoever told him that they will pay!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna sleep now, ssoooo, bye!" Amy said pushing her friend towards the street. Cupid left with a quick goodbye and Amy flew up to her favorite spot to sleep in the tree. Jack Frost was a GUARDIAN! How humiliating!

**Well there's another chapter. I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review. Bu-bye**


	3. Jack Frost

Amy woke up the next day extremely joyful, until she remembered Jack Frost had become a Guardian. Her shoulders slumped as she slouched over and she glared at a cat in the tree next to her. _I'm not gonna let Jack Frost get to me,_ she thought. Amy hopped out of the tree and put her hair in a ponytail using a blue scrunchy she had stolen a couple weeks ago. She straightened her form and rubbed the sand out of her eyes, before taking flight. She came to a stop on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Just then did she realize she was still thinking about the spirit of winter. She shook her head and pushed him out of her head before smiling. An extremely hot day was about to be dropped on Paris like a sack of bricks. She willed the air around her to heat up and the sun to beat down on the french people below her. After about an hour of warming things up in Paris, Amy visited New York, Texas, Oklahoma, California, Egypt, the Bahamas and Hawaii before going back to Burgess. She arrived at the Bennett home to find it MUCH colder then when she left. She flew to Jamie's window and peaked in. There sat who Amy assumed was Jack Frost playing with Jamie and Sophie! Amy knew it was the last day of summer, but how DARE that cold spirit show his face before winter arrived! Amy flew to the pond that she woke up in three hundred years ago and sat down at it's edge. Amy was jealous that the Bennett children could see that winter spirit but not her! It just wasn't fair! She had been around three hundred years without even one kid seeing her. She yearned to be seen. Cupid rarely visited, Only if there was something to gossip about. Amy's thoughts came to a halt when something cold sat down beside her. She didn't need to look to know it was Jack Frost.

"hey," he said. Jack's voice was deeper then Amy thought it would be. Amy chose to just stare at the pond. " You've been chosen as a Guardian," Jack blurted.

Amy's head jerked to face him so quickly she almost passed out. She yearned to be a Guardian, even more so now, if not to be humiliated at being at a lower status then would of accepted if someone like the tooth fairy or the Easter bunny had told her, but she was determined NOT to accept it if the winter spirit offered it. "What makes you think I WANT to be a Guardian?" Amy demanded turning back to the pond.

"It's awesome being a Guardian," Jack said making it clear that she should think it's awesome. Amy did think it was awesome, But why wold she admit it to her enemy.

"My answer no," Amy said. She tried her best to keep the reluctance from seeping into her voice.

Jack stood up as if to leave but instead just stood there. Amy looked up at him knitting her eyebrows together. Jack let his staff hang loosely at his side as he ran his free hand through his white messy hair. He smiled apologetically at Amy which only caused her brows to knit themselves even further together. "I didn't like it when they did this to me but you leave me no choice. Amy opened her mouth to speak but before she could she was picked up and stuffed in a bag.

**Got another chapter up. I'm gonna start moving anything I gotta say to the end of the story from now on, just giving you heads up. I do love reviews, they really encourage me to update. So please review and I'll update sooner. If you have any ideas with what should happen please let me know and I might weave it in to the plot. Also I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try and update again in the first half of next week. I'm sorry if I don't, but I'll try. Bu-Bye!**


	4. Chosen to be a Guardian

Amy was tossed to the ground. She groaned and opened the bag she had been so rudely shoved in. Her jaw dropped. She was in _Santa's workshop!_

"Woah!" she breathed.

Amy climbed out of the bag and looked around before her eyes fell on the five other people in the room. The Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Sandman and Jack Frost. Before Amy could even fully process where she was the Tooth Fairy had flown over.

"Hi! I'm Toothiana! But you can call me Tooth. Do you take good care of your teeth?" Tooth was talking fast. Amy opened her mouth to respond, but before she could her mouth was pried open real wide. "Hm. Not as pretty as Jack's, but they are nice," Tooth said.

"Tooth, hands out of mouth," came a Russian accent.

"Sorry," Tooth apologized sheepishly. The fairy backed up to float beside the other Guardians.

"Why am I here?" Amy demanded.

"I told you already! You were chosen to be a Guardian!" Jack said. Amy could hear the annoyance woven into his voice.

"And I already told you NO," Amy snapped.

Jack glared at her but kept his mouth shut. _Nice move ice boy. I heard the heat made you weak and I'm just dying to test that theory. So don't provoke me,_ Amy thought.

"You cannot just say no," Amy looked at Santa, surprised at his comment. "Man in Moon chose you to be Guardian."

"Well you can tell him I said no," Amy announced.

The Easter Bunny approached Amy. "Listen here sheila. Your gonna be a Guardian weather you like it or not," he growled.

Amy and the bunny had a stare off. Amy eventually broke contact and looked away.

"My answer is no," she said.

the Easter Bunny opened his mouth to talk but Santa spoke up before him. "Bunny enough," he said. _So that's his name? Bunny? is it a nickname,_ Amy thought. "The reason we need you is Pitch is back. Manny told North that," Tooth said.

Amy glared. "I heard about the last time he showed up. It was a disaster. I don't want to be involved in something like that," she said.

North opened his mouth to talk but Amy flew away to her spot in front of the Bennett house. She was not going to be a Guardian just because she was needed to stop the Boogeyman. She wanted to be liked by the Guardians and _then_ chosen as a Guardian.

**Hey everyone. I meant to update yesterday but I was to busy. I hope this chapter is enjoyable. Sorry it's short. I just come up with it as I go. But please review. It really encourages me. If you like Rise of the Guardians I posted another story for the fandom. It's called 'The little brown eyed girl and boy'. I also posted a story for 'The Hobbit' by J.R.R. Tolkien. So if your into that fandom go check it out. Something I keep forgetting is to let ya'll know I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any characters in it. I'll probably keep forgetting to do that so just remember it doesn't belong to me. I'll try and update soon. Bu-Bye!**


	5. The Water Spirit

Amy tried to calm her mind but it was racing from one thought to the other. How dare they think she's willing to become a Guardian just to help stop the boogeyman. She decided to fly around a little bit to burn off some steam. She hopped into the air and flew to Austin, Texas. She slowed her speed and flipped over to face the sky and just float with the breeze. Her mind started to calm down when she bumped into something and fell. She looked up to see a boy that resembled her somewhat. The same nose, same lips, same eye shape. The differences was she had fiery red curls while his hair was straight and was a blue-silver. She had red-brown eyes and he had ocean blue. She had a red blush to her cheeks and his face was almost as pale as Jack Frost's. They both had long fingers. Amy had painted her finger nails red though. The boy reached to help her up but she swatted his hand away.

"Watch where your going!" she snapped.

"Sorry," he said. "I was in a rush to bring some rain showers to London."

Curiosity enveloped Amy. Was this the water spirit? "Are you the water spirit?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Yes. But I do have a name," he said.

"And what is it?" Amy questioned.

"Andy," he said.

"Is that your only name? Don't you have a last name?"

"My full name is Andy Aqua Rains. What's yours."

"Amy Flames."

"Suites you. You got a fiery temper. And your the spirit of fire and summer."

How did you know I'm the fire spirit?"

"Cupid told me."

"Oh."

Andy laughed. "Cupid is over the top."

"But she is sweet," Amy said.

Andy nodded his head. "You look like you were upset a short time ago," he observed.

"I was chosen to become a Guardian. But I was only chosen because they need my help," Amy said.

Andy sent her a sympathetic smile before looking at his feet as they fell into an awkward silence. After a little while Andy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at Amy.

"I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but I really got to go deliver some rain," he said.

"Alright," Amy said. Andy turned and was about to fly off when Amy grabbed his arm. "I'd like to be able to talk to you again. Is there anyway I can contact you?" she said.

Andy thought for a moment before stuffing his hand in the ocean blue hoodie he was wearing. He pulled out a little storm cloud and held it out to Amy. "Just squeeze this. You can use it over and over and it won't shrink or disappear," he said.

Amy took it and gave it a little squeeze. Miniature raindrops began to pour out of it. It lasted only a few seconds before ending.

"And how can I contact you," Andy asked.

Amy took off one of her earrings and passed it to him. "Just shake it. I'll hear it wherever I am and I'll know your calling," she said.

Andy took it and held it between his thumb and index finger. He examined it before shaking it. The sound of fire crackling exploded from it and died off a few seconds later.

"Well, I have to go," Andy said.

They waved goodbye and flew off their own ways. Amy smiled at the storm cloud clutched in her hand. She was glad to make a new friend.

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But I finally posted another chapter. I hope you guys like it 'cause I put a lot of work into it. Please review because that is what really truly encourages me to keep going. Otherwise I begin to think ya'll aren't interested in reading this story. Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any characters in it. I only own Andy and Amy. Ha! I remembered the disclaimer (: I don't know if ya'll care but I remembered to do it. Also remember to follow and favorite and I'll see you all soon. BYE!**


	6. Awkward

Amy flew to Cookeville Tennessee the next day. She brought a heavy heat to calm down from her meeting with the Gaurdians. She was about to leave when she noticed Jack Frost on the top of a building. He flew up to her and smirked.

"I thought summer was ending," he said.

Amy glared at him. "Summer ends when I want it to," she said.

Jack chuckled. "You can't break the rules. Mother Nature won't be happy."

"She can deal with it," Amy snapped.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but a plane flew by and knocked them off course. They fell in a heap on the city hall. Amy landed on something soft. She pushed herself up on her arms to see a very flustered Jack Frost beneath her. He was staring at her in complete embarrassment. A blue blush quickly traveled up his neck to his cheeks to his ears. Amy turned a bright red herself when she realized she had been staring. She started to pull up when a crow flew into the back of her head and knocked her off balance. She fell over on Jack and their noses brushed against each other. She turned even redder and noticed Jack squirm uncomfortably beneath her. She apologized and stood up. Jack climbed up still blushing like a lunatic.

"I really am sorry," Amy apologized.

Jack smiled at her. "It's not your fault."

"Well, I have to go," Amy said.

"Wait," Jack called just before Amy flew off.

"What?" Amy was super embarrassed and didn't want to stay here any longer.

"Um... can you please give me and the Guardians a chance?" he asked.

Amy bit her lip. "Alright."

Jack smiled.

"But how do we get to North's workshop?" Amy asked.

"Snow globes," Jack said.

He pulled a snow globe out of his pocket and whispered in it before throwing it. It opened a portal and Jack pulled Amy in it.

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short. But at least I updated. So please review and tell me what you think. Also favorite and follow and I'll see you all (hopefully) soon. Bye.**


End file.
